User talk:Alemagno12/Strong Array Notation Numbers/Part 1
Undefined numbers! * Doogolquadriex * Doogolquintiex * Doogolsextiex * Doogolseptiex * Troogol * Troogolex * Troogolduex * Troogoltriex * Tetroogol * Tetroogolex * Pentoogol * Hexoogol AarexWikia04 (talk) 20:37, July 20, 2016 (UTC) They will be added soon. Next is the Gridoogol Superegiment. -- From the googol and beyond -- 23:01, July 20, 2016 (UTC) : Hmmmmm, Griddoogol will be defined as s(10,100,2,2). AarexWikia04 (talk) 23:44, July 20, 2016 (UTC) : You mean, Grid-doogol? Then yes. -- From the googol and beyond -- 23:49, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :: And then; Grid-?oogol regiments, ?-gridoogol subregiments, cuboogol regiments, ?-eroogol regiments, etc. AarexWikia04 (talk) 12:38, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Predictions *Trigridoogol = s(10,100,1,4) *Tetragridoogol = s(10,100,1,5) *Pentagridoogol = s(10,100,1,6) *Cuboogol = s(10,100,1,1,2) *Cube-doogol = s(10,100,2,1,2) *Cube-gridoogol = s(10,100,1,2,2) *Ducuboogol = s(10,100,1,1,3) *Tricuboogol = s(10,100,1,1,4) *Tesseroogol = s(10,100,1,1,1,2) *Tesser-doogol = s(10,100,2,1,1,2) *Dutesseroogol = s(10,100,1,1,1,3) *Penteroogol = s(10,100,1,1,1,1,2) *Hexeroogol = s(10,100,1,1,1,1,1,2) *Megoogol = s(10,100{2}2) Am I close? Username5243 (talk) 02:00, July 22, 2016 (UTC) : You are so close. Tessoogol is not named as Tesseroogol, which is equal to s(10,100,1,1,1,2). AarexWikia04 (talk) 12:07, July 22, 2016 (UTC) : I change Tessoogol to Tesseroogol, Pessoogol to Penteroogol, and so on. -- From the googol and beyond -- 21:12, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :: Okay you win... AarexWikia04 (talk) 21:26, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :: Wrong. Tri is Tru, Tetra is Tetru, and Penta is Pentu. -- From the googol and beyond -- 21:33, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Cuboogol Regiments * Cuboogol Regiment * Tesseroogol Regiment * Penteroogol Regiment * Hexeroogol Regiment * Hepteroogol Regiment * Octeroogol Regiment * Noneroogol Regiment * Dekeroogol Regiment AarexWikia04 (talk) 21:26, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Wrong. *Cuboogol Regiment *Ducuboogol Regiment *Trucuboogol Regiment *Tetrucuboogol Regiment and so on. Tesseroogol, Penteroogol, Hexeroogol,... will be included in the fourth superegiment, called Linear Series -- From the googol and beyond -- 21:32, July 22, 2016 (UTC) : Or Tesseroogol superregiment. AarexWikia04 (talk) 00:36, July 23, 2016 (UTC) You are almost done! Finish Tesseroogol regiment then you will move on to part 2~ ^O^ Also, I will finish Chgainas Group before I move on to part 3! AarexWikia04 (talk) 22:44, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Yes. Part 2 will contain Megoogol, Dumegoogol, Gigoogol, Teroogol, and Petoogol superegiments. -- From the googol and beyond -- 00:58, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :I am done with Part 2 and I will move on to part 3. AarexWikia04 (talk) 01:13, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Predictions: :Megoogol = s(10,100{2}2) Dumegoogol = s(10,100{2}1{2}2) (probably not :s(10,100{2}3) Gigoogol = s(10,100{3}2) Teroogol = s(10,100{4}2) Petoogol= s(10,100{5}2) Username5243 (talk) 01:04, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :: Yes. AarexWikia04 (talk) 01:13, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :: Aarex moved to Part 3, so I will finish Part 1 and move to Part 2. :: Woops, forgot the signature! -- From the googol and beyond -- 13:34, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :: Part 1 is done. -- From the googol and beyond -- 15:06, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::: I have finished Superplaner Group! I am on Cubgailia. (s(10,100{3}1{3}2)) AarexWikia04 (talk) 15:20, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::: Since you are back online, I will finish Megoogol Superegiment, so I get order type w^w2. -- From the googol and beyond -- 16:44, July 24, 2016 (UTC)